La Rose de l'Amour
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec à sa naissance fut maudis par une sorcière cupide, son cœur devra à être gelé ainsi que son corps à ses vingt ans. Une fée réussit à controverser le sort en disant que seul le nectar d'une rose fait par amour pourra rompre le maléfice. Boy X Boy


**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! ****Merci à ma beta Piiya69 !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare **

**Voici l'Os, Enjoy !**

* * *

_**LA ROSE DE L'AMOUR**_

Il était une fois dans un pays lointain vivait un roi et une reine qui s'aimaient d'un amour profond, la seule chose qui faisait de l'ombre à leur bonheur était le manque d'enfant. La reine avait essayé par tous les moyens de tomber enceinte, elle faisait venir du monde entier des médecins, des apothicaires, des guérisseurs pour qu'elle puisse donner naissance. Malheureusement aucun d'eux ne parvint à donner satisfaction au désir de la reine, de même que le roi s'attrista en voyant le chagrin profond de sa reine. La reine aimait se promener dans la cour royale le soir pour apaiser son chagrin de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant, elle se mettait à prier le ciel de lui donner l'enfant qu'elle désirait. Un jour lors de sa promenade quotidienne elle s'assit près d'une fontaine, elle vit une grenouille qui croassa en la regardant profondément. Elle soupira longuement et regarda le ciel d'un air triste, sans qu'elle ne le réalise elle partagea son chagrin à la grenouille qui l'écouta silencieusement. Depuis ce jour à la même heure la reine venait devant la fontaine où la grenouille l'attendait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si heureuse de voir qu'une grenouille l'écoutait parler de son chagrin. Elle parlait de plusieurs choses qui lui traversaient la tête particulièrement son désir d'avoir un enfant, elle lui raconta son amour profond pour son roi et le désir de donner un héritier au royaume. La grenouille durant sa confession ne croassait pas et l'écoutait, vers la fin elle retournait dans l'eau. La reine retournait dans le château à ce moment, dès que la grenouille disparaissait dans l'eau, elle se sentait moins chagrinée à chaque fois. Un jour après avoir parlé encore une fois de son désir d'avoir un enfant,

\- Reine Maryse interpella la grenouille

\- Oui demanda la reine étonnée de voir la grenouille parler

\- Chaque jour je t'ai vu chagriner au sujet de ton désir d'avoir un enfant, je peux réaliser ton souhait proposa la grenouille

\- Comment faire questionna Maryse

\- Au-delà de la montagne des trois pics, traversant les collines gelées se cache une eau qui peut réaliser les moindres de tes désirs. Tu devras la boire ainsi ton vœu sera exhaussé déclara la grenouille

La reine Maryse se leva et remercia infiniment la grenouille, elle se mit à chercher son roi pour lui révéler l'emplacement de cette eau mystérieuse. Le roi envoya des soldats pour chercher l'eau magique et la ramener, les soldats prirent l'eau magique et la ramenèrent pour leurs souverains. La reine Maryse put boire l'eau, comme l'avait prédit la grenouille le désir d'avoir un enfant se réalisa. Elle mit au monde un garçon, le bébé avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Son teint était pâle, pour le couple il était le plus beau bébé qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Ils le prénommèrent Alexander et il fut surnommer Alec, le bébé faisait la joie de ses parents ayant attendu longtemps sa venue. Le roi donna une grande fête dans tout son royaume pour fêter la naissance de son fils, il invita chaque fée pour bénir d'un don son enfant. Chaque fée arrivait dans le royaume et venaient voir Alec, elles lui firent le don de la beauté, de la grâce, de la douceur, de la gentillesse ainsi que pleins d'autres dons. Quand vint le tour de la dernière fée à présenter son don la porte du château s'ouvrit violemment, sur une fée habillée de noire et avec un air furieux sur le visage regardant le couple royal.

\- C'est Lilith reconnu l'une des fées

\- Eh bien je vois qu'il y a du beau monde dans cette salle, plein de gens venu fêter la naissance du petit prince lança Lilith

\- Mais ta présence n'est pas requise défendit l'une des fées présente

\- Ah bon, pourtant à ce que je sache je suis une fée moi aussi, d'ailleurs je vais aussi faire un don au prince sourit Lilith sombrement

La reine Maryse se leva et supplia la fée de ne rien faire à son fils, les fées se mirent en travers du chemin de Lilith qui usa de ses pouvoirs pour les faire se retirer du berceau. La fée noire sourit lugubrement,

\- Prince Alexander, tu auras la beauté, la grâce et d'autres dons qui éblouiront tout le monde, mais je te fais don de cette malédiction. Ton cœur sera à jamais gelé, tu souffriras de ce cœur gelé jusqu'à la mort qui t'emportera à ton vingtième anniversaire déclara Lilith en ricanant diaboliquement

\- EMPAREZ-VOUS DE CETTE FEMME ordonna le roi en se levant de son trône

Les soldats entourèrent Lilith pour l'enchaîner ce qui la fit rire encore plus lugubrement,

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il m'arrivera, le prince Alec aura le cœur gelé à tout jamais. Aucun pouvoir ne pourrait défaire cette malédiction ricana Lilith en disparaissant

La reine Maryse prit son fils dans ses bras en pleurant, elle pleura de chagrin. Elle qui avait enfin vu son vœu se réaliser voilà maintenant qu'une sorcière lui enlevait son bonheur, le roi la rejoint en posant une main sur son épaule pour la consoler. La dernière fée s'approcha du couple,

\- Vos majestés, je n'ai pas encore donné mon don au prince signala la fée

\- Pourrais-tu défaire la malédiction de Lilith questionna le roi

\- Je suis désolée votre majesté, je ne peux annuler le sort mais je pourrais le modifier. Cher prince Alexander, tu auras le cœur gelé tel est la malédiction que Lilith a lancée sur toi, mais tu ne mourras pas à ton vingtième anniversaire. Ton corps deviendra gelé, le seul remède à ton mal sera le nectar d'une rose fait à partir de l'amour de la personne qui t'es destiné déclara la fée en jetant le sort sur le bébé

Le couple souverain soupira légèrement de soulagement que leur fils ne mourrait pas de la malédiction,

\- Est-ce que cette rose existe pour qu'on puisse le guérir demanda le roi

\- Non majesté, même si vous lui donnez une rose quelconque, la seule rose qui pourrait le sauver sera une rose d'amour. Une rose créer par amour, son nectar pourrait dégeler le cœur du prince expliqua la fée

\- Je comprends en d'autres termes seul l'amour pourra le sauver conclu le roi

\- Oui votre majesté répondit la fée

Le couple se sentit soulager avant de continuer de faire la fête pour le moment, tout le monde reprit les réjouissances. Quelques années plus tard Alec eut six ans, il était l'enfant le plus gentil et le plus aimant, tout le monde dans le royaume l'appréciait. Entre-temps Maryse avait mis au monde à la grande surprise de tous un deuxième enfant qui était une petite fille, ils la prénommèrent Isabelle. Alec adorait sa petite sœur, les fées offrirent leurs dons à la petite princesse. Bien sûr ils avaient appréhendé la visite de Lilith une deuxième fois mais par chance elle n'était pas revenue depuis le baptême d'Alec, la malédiction de Lilith se réalisait au fur à mesure. Le cœur d'Alec était gelé ce qui le faisait tomber malade assez souvent, ses parents s'attristaient à chaque fois qu'il était alité au lit. Sa petite sœur aimait rester avec lui lorsqu'il était alité à cause de son cœur, ils s'aimaient vraiment ce qui soulagea le cœur d'Alec qui se réchauffait de la présence de sa petite sœur. Le royaume fut en effervescence pour accueillir l'arrivée des rois voisins pour l'anniversaire de mariage du couple royale, Alec et Isabelle qui avait quatre ans observaient la salle du bal se remplir.

\- Alec, est ce que tout va bien s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Oui maman, je vais bien pour le moment rassura Alec

\- Si tu as un problème viens nous à ton père et moi demanda Maryse

\- D'accord maman accepta Alec

Elle hocha la tête et prit la main de ses enfants chacun pour aller accueillir les invitées, son mari était en train de discuter avec un roi voisin. Maryse s'approcha avec ses deux enfants,

\- Reine Maryse, vous êtes tout en beauté ce soir, je disais à Robert qu'une alliance entre nos deux pays serait bénéfique déclara le roi

\- Je pense aussi roi Valentin sourit Maryse crispée

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur le compte de Valentin, ce dernier avait assassiné son prédécesseur pour s'emparer de la couronne en épousant la veuve. Il avait eu deux fils de son précédent mariage, fort heureusement pour la veuve et malheureusement pour Valentin elle avait eu le temps de mettre au monde un héritier du trône. Par la loi du royaume le trône reviendrait au prince héritier au grand dam de Valentin, il avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'assassiner mais la veuve avait réussi à déjouer ses plans et l'avait menacé de le destituer du trône s'il continuait à faire du mal à son fils. De plus, elle avait eu le soutien du peuple, de ce fait il était pieds et poings liés. Mais il n'avait pas épargné cependant le jeune prince en le martyrisant avec ses deux fils en le traitant comme un domestique,

\- Je vois que ce sont vos enfants remarqua Valentin

\- Oui ma fille Isabelle et mon fils Alexander présenta Robert

\- Ravie de rencontrer le prince et la princesse du royaume sourit Valentin

Les deux enfants se cachaient derrière la robe de soirée de leur mère, Maryse les regarda et les embrassa avant de les laisser partir. Valentin lorgna énormément sur les deux enfants, Alec n'aimait pas le regard du roi sur lui. Il sortit dehors en voulant jouer dans la cour, il s'arrêta en écoutant du bruit. Il s'avança vers la source du bruit pour voir trois jeunes garçons de son âge, deux des trois étaient en train de frapper le troisième garçon qui se recroquevillait par terre pour éviter les coups. Alec n'aimant pas l'injustice sortit de sa cachette,

\- Ça suffit, laissez-le ordonna Alec en courant vers eux

\- Tu es qui questionna l'un d'eux

\- Je suis Alec et je vous ordonne de le laisser tranquille répondit Alec en protégeant l'enfant par terre

\- On fait ce qu'on veut car notre père nous a permis de le frapper car il est une gêne pour nous, maintenant laisse-nous gronda l'autre garçon

\- Pas question, je vous défends de le frapper ou sinon je vais le dire à mes parents menaça Alec

\- Dégage espèce de petit effronté ricana le premier garçon en poussant Alec par terre

Alec ayant été entraîné à se défendre réussit à mettre au tapis les deux agresseurs, les deux garçons se relevèrent en pleurs.

\- Nous allons le dire à notre père et il te punira en plus tu ne sais pas qui est notre père et on va lui dire pleura le duo avant de partir rapidement à la quête de leur père

Le noiraud tira la langue puérilement vers eux avant de se tourner vers l'autre enfant qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même avec les larmes aux yeux,

\- Ils sont partis maintenant, est-ce que tu vas bien demanda Alec d'une voix douce

L'enfant leva la tête pour le regarder et acquiesça en essuyant ses larmes, le petit prince était frappé par les yeux verts-or en forme de chat de l'autre garçon qui était de même pour lui.

\- Je m'appelle Alec, tu t'appelles comment questionna Alec

\- Je m'appelle Magnus, merci de m'avoir défendu contre eux remercia le petit garçon

\- Ce n'est rien, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de te frapper ainsi interrogea Alec

\- Ce sont mes demi-frères, leur père qui est devenu mon beau-père leur a permis de me frapper et de me torturer, tu es la première personne à part ma mère à me défendre. Tout le monde craint mon beau-père comme il est le roi après avoir épousé ma mère à la mort de mon père relata Magnus

\- En tout cas ils n'ont pas le droit de te frapper ainsi, je vais toujours te protéger promis Alec en lui prenant la main

\- Merci Alec remercia Magnus

\- Viens nous allons jouer dans le jardin proposa Alec en serrant sa main

Ils allaient jouer tous les deux dans le jardin, au bout d'un moment le cœur d'Alec se gela ce qui le fit haleter violemment en serrant sa poitrine. Magnus paniqua en le voyant essouffler ainsi,

\- Tout va bien Alec s'inquiéta Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Juste mon cœur, il est fragile rassura Alec en faisant la grimace de douleur

Magnus l'ayant dans ses bras lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il se calme, la chaleur de Magnus réchauffa le cœur d'Alec qui se sentit mieux après sa petite crise.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, je vais bien grâce à toi sourit Alec

Ils recommençaient à jouer quand ils entendirent des voix venir vers eux, ils levaient la tête pour voir les deux garçons revenir avec Valentin.

\- Papa, voici le garçon qui nous a frappé accusa le premier garçon

\- En plus Magnus était en train de se moquer de nous avec lui renchérit son frère

Valentin reconnu Alec qui défendait Magnus en se mettant devant lui, il tiqua en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas gronder l'héritier du royaume essentiellement à cause de son arrangement de faire une alliance entre leurs deux royaumes. Mais voyant l'amitié entre son fils adoptif et le prince, il sourit diaboliquement en sachant que Magnus lui sera utile pour une fois. Il frappa ses deux fils,

\- Sébastian, Jonathan demander pardon à Alec. Il est le prince du royaume, vous lui avez manqué respect en plus cela aurait pu entrainer un incident diplomatique à cause de votre comportement gronda Valentin

\- Mais papa…râla le duo

\- Faites-le ordonna Valentin

Les deux garçons regardaient Alec et Magnus méchamment, ils présentaient leurs excuses avec mauvais foi à Alec.

\- Alec mon chéri appela Maryse qui les rejoint

\- Maman sourit Alec en tenant toujours la main de Magnus

Maryse vit Valentin qui lui sourit faussement, elle remarqua le visage épuisé de son fils signe qu'il avait eu une crise par son cœur. Elle s'accroupit auprès de son fils,

\- Tout va bien mon chéri s'inquiéta Maryse

\- Ça va maman, Magnus était avec moi lorsque j'ai eu ma crise sourit Alec innocemment

\- Oh tu t'es fait un nouvel ami à ce que je vois souffla Maryse en souriant en voyant Magnus

\- Je m'appelle Magnus se présenta Magnus

\- Je suis Maryse, la mère d'Alec. Je suis contente qu'il s'est fait un nouvel ami sourit Maryse d'une voix maternelle

Magnus rougit en voyant la douceur de la reine à son encontre, son ami lui serra la main en souriant. Valentin voyait là une occasion de saisir une chance de faire une alliance,

\- Ma reine, pensez-vous que Magnus pourrait rester quelques jours au sein de votre royaume proposa Valentin

Alec eut le visage éclairé par la proposition de Valentin, il agrippa la robe de sa mère avec un visage plein d'espoir que son nouvel ami reste avec lui.

\- S'il te plaît maman, je voudrais bien que Magnus reste avec nous supplia Alec

\- Je ne sais pas mon chéri, il faut demander à ton père à ce sujet répondit Maryse

Le petit garçon soupira en sachant que son père n'allait pas accepter que Magnus passe quelques jours chez eux, au même moment Robert qui cherchait sa reine et son fils les retrouva dans le jardin en compagnie de Valentin et des enfants.

\- Ah mon cher Robert, vous tombez bien. Je proposais justement à la reine Maryse que je pourrais laisser mon fils Magnus avec vous pendant quelques jours vu qu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec votre fils proposa Valentin

Robert regarda le visage suppliant de son fils, il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Avec joie, je serais honoré que Magnus reste quelques jours chez nous. Mon fils sera ravi que son ami reste avec nous sourit Robert avec bienveillance

\- Merci papa remercia Alec en serrant les jambes de son père

\- Je vous remercie Robert remercia Valentin

Plus tard Valentin quitta le château avec ses deux fils, les deux garçons se plaignaient que leur souffre-douleur ne serait plus là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as permis à ce bâtard de rester là-bas papa râla Jonathan

\- C'est vrai, tu disais toujours que Magnus nous serviraient comme un domestique signala Sébastian

\- Bande d'idiot que vous êtes, vous avez beaucoup à apprendre au sujet de régenter un royaume, si j'ai laissé ce bon à rien de Magnus rester à Idris c'est pour une bonne raison j'ai besoin d'une alliance avec eux. Contrairement à vous deux il s'est lié d'amitié avec le prince héritier ainsi dans le futur cette amitié pourrait être très utile expliqua Valentin

Ils rentraient à leur royaume, la mère de Magnus ne voyant pas son fils fut inquiète avant que Valentin ne lui signale que ce dernier était à Idris.

\- Pour une fois ton idiot de fils va me servir à quelque chose critiqua Valentin

\- C'est toi le bon à rien Valentin, Magnus suit les traces d'Asmodée en tant que futur roi répliqua sa femme

\- SILENCE s'écria Valentin en frappant sa femme

Elle tomba par terre avec la lèvre fendue, Valentin continua de s'acharner sur elle avant de cracher sur elle avant de partir. Une servante entra dans la pièce et aida sa reine, elle ressortit pour revenir avec une bassine d'eau et un chiffon.

\- Votre altesse, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez permis à cet homme de vous épouser questionna la servante triste pour sa reine

\- Parce que les lois d'Édom interdisent qu'une femme règne en attendant la majorité de l'héritier, il fallait que j'aie un roi pour gouverner le royaume. Même si Valentin se croit roi, il se pliera toujours aux lois d'Édom érigés par les ancêtres d'Asmodée. Seigneur je maudis et bénis en même temps ses lois relata la reine

\- Je regrette notre ancien roi, votre altesse. Lui au moins vous traitait mieux que votre époux actuel déclara la servante

\- Je sais, Asmodée sera le seul homme qui continuera à régner dans mon cœur déclara la reine

La servante regarda sa reine avec tristesse en la soignant des coups de son mari, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle soignait les blessures de sa reine après le passage furieux de Valentin. Pendant ce temps Magnus pour la première fois de sa vie était heureux d'être loin de ses tortionnaires en compagnie de son nouvel ami, il s'habitua à ce nouvel environnement qui régnait au sein du palais, un environnement familial remplit d'amour. Robert était à la fenêtre en train de regarder son fils et Magnus en train de jouer avec Isabelle, Maryse entra dans la pièce et le vit à la fenêtre.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois Alec être aussi heureux sourit Maryse

\- Oui, depuis que le prince Magnus est ici. Alec n'a pas subi une seule fois sa crise constata Robert

\- Peut-être que l'amitié de Magnus lui réchauffe le cœur souffla Maryse

\- J'ai hâte de voir évoluer cette amitié, qui sait peut-être que Magnus est la personne qui délivrera Alec de cette malédiction souhaita Robert

\- Souhaitons-le très fort mon roi souhaita Maryse en regardant les trois enfants en train de jouer

Le soir même Magnus était en train de dormir quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, il se réveilla effrayé en se croyant encore à Édom comme tous les soirs Sébastian et Jonathan venaient le torturer. Il se mit à trembler sous la couverture quand une personne se glissa dans son lit,

\- Magnus souffla une voix

Le petit prince d'Édom ouvrit les yeux pour voir Alec devant lui, le petit garçon lui sourit ce qui le fit détendre.

\- Alec interpella Magnus

\- Je voudrais dormir avec toi ce soir sourit Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi questionna Magnus curieux

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être parce que mon cœur ne me fait pas mal quand tu es avec moi répondit Alec

Les deux petits garçons se rapprochèrent en se tenant la main,

\- Je vais repartir bientôt pour Édom, je ne veux pas te quitter Alec révéla Magnus avec tristesse

\- Moi aussi je ne veux pas que tu partes Magnus s'attrista Alec

Les deux enfants essayaient de trouver une solution pour rester ensemble, Magnus eut une idée qui le traversa et se leva avant de partir puis de revenir avec quelque chose entre les mains. Alec fut curieux de ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains, l'autre prince ouvrit ses mains pour montrer un couteau.

\- Nous allons faire une promesse de sang pour qu'on se rappelle de l'un et de l'autre proposa Magnus

Alec eut le visage éclairé, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le jardin où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Magnus se coupa le doigt et donna le couteau à Alec qui fit de même à son tour en faisant une grimace,

\- Je te promets que quand je serai grand, je reviendrai t'épouser pour que tu sois toujours à moi promit Magnus en tendant son doigt en sang

\- Tu veux m'épouser s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés Alexander, tu es mon meilleur ami alors je veux que mon meilleur ami devienne mon époux. En plus ma maman m'a toujours dit que mon papa a toujours été son meilleur ami, alors je veux que tu sois mon époux déclara Magnus

\- D'accord, alors je te promets que quand je serai grand. Je t'attendrais pour que tu viennes m'épouser pour que je sois toujours à toi promit Alec en tendant son doigt en sang

Ils collaient leurs doigts ensanglanté pour sceller leurs promesses, la lune brilla en les éclairant leurs promesses de sangs.

\- Est-ce qu'on doit faire comme les adultes et s'embrasser demanda Alec

\- Tu veux le faire toi demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Essayons proposa Alec

Innocemment ils collèrent leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, ils se retirèrent vivement en grimaçant.

\- Beurk, je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que les adultes font ça grimaça Magnus

\- Je pense la même chose grimaça Alec en tirant la langue de dégoût

Ils éclataient de rire ensemble avant de rentrer dans le palais pour dormir ensemble, ils ne remarquaient pas qu'une goutte de leur sang mélangé tombait sur le sol. La goutte de sang créa une graine qui se mit grandir lentement, elle germa et sorti de terre sous une petite plante. Quelques jours plus tard Valentin revint chercher Magnus comme promis après l'avoir laissé quelques jours à Idris, le petit prince ne voulait pas repartir s'étant attaché à Alec. Ils se tenaient la main tristement,

\- Alec, mon chéri dis au revoir à Magnus conseilla Maryse d'une voix douce

\- Au revoir Magnus s'attrista Alec les larmes aux yeux

\- Au revoir Alexander souffla Magnus dans le même état de tristesse

Ils se serraient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre,

\- N'oublie pas notre promesse murmura Magnus

\- Je n'oublie pas notre promesse chuchota Alec

Ils se relâchaient avant que Magnus ne rejoigne Valentin qui l'attendait, Robert se tourna vers un servant qui avait une petite boîte et se tourna vers sa femme. Maryse prit la petite boîte et la donna au petit prince d'Édom,

\- Tiens c'est un cadeau pour toi, pour que tu n'oublies pas les moments que tu as passé à Idris déclara Maryse

\- Merci votre altesse remercia Magnus

\- MAGNUS, C'EST L'HEURE s'écria Valentin

Magnus sursauta à la voix de son beau-père, Alec vit la peur dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il savait que le beau-père de Magnus était méchant après l'avoir entendu des histoires que son ami lui avait dites, Robert ayant vu la peur dans les yeux de Magnus s'approcha de Valentin.

\- Mon cher Valentin, en vue de l'amitié de nos deux fils. Je pense qu'une alliance pourrait se faire entre nos deux royaumes déclara Robert

\- Bien sûr sourit Valentin en voyant que son plan avait marché

\- Toutefois j'espérai que Magnus devienne roi pour former cette alliance, si Magnus ne devient pas roi à sa majorité aucune alliance ne sera possible entre nos deux royaumes. De même si j'entends qu'il lui est arrivé un fâcheux incident ou autre souligna Robert en le fixant

Valentin déglutit légèrement en comprenant le sous-entendu de Robert, le roi voulait qu'aucun incident n'arrive à Magnus s'il voulait une alliance avec le royaume d'Idris. Il hocha la tête et interpella son beau-fils encore une fois, Magnus le rejoint après avoir serré encore une fois son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Ils montaient dans le carrosse avant de partir, Magnus ne pouvait pas se détacher du regard d'Alec. Le petit garçon se mit à courir derrière le carrosse pour rattraper son ami,

\- NON MAGNUS cria Alec

Maryse se mit à courir derrière son fils avant de l'attraper rapidement, son fils se débattit dans ses bras en pleurant. Alec commença à haleter en sentant son cœur se gelait encore une fois, il tomba sans connaissance dans les bras de sa mère.

\- ALEC s'inquiéta Maryse

Robert fut à ses côtés rapidement et l'emmena au palais, les médecins commençaient à le soigner. Quelques jours plus tard Alec dû rester alité pour se remettre de son cœur, le couple royal comprit que Magnus était vraiment attaché à leur fils. Des années plus tard Maryse mit au monde un autre garçon qu'ils appelèrent Maxwell, il avait pour surnom Max. Quand Alec eut dix ans, ses parents adoptèrent un petit garçon qui était le fils d'un des commandants de Robert, celui-ci avait été tué pendant une patrouille. Le petit garçon se nommait Jace, il devint un prince malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas lié à la famille royale. Le cœur d'Alec se gela au fil des années, il devait rester alité très souvent, il avait presque 20 ans. Il était dehors en train de regarder le ciel après avoir passé des jours dans sa chambre à cause de son cœur,

\- Hé tu te sens mieux pour être dehors questionna une voix

Alec sursauta légèrement et vit son frère Jace venir dans sa direction,

\- Je vais mieux maintenant sourit Alec

\- Au fil des années ton cœur te fait de plus en plus mal remarqua Jace

\- Je le sais mais bon j'irai mieux tôt ou tard sourit Alec en posant la main sur son cœur

Ils se sourient l'un l'autre, ils se serraient dans les bras. À l'approche du vingtième anniversaire son cœur se gelait dû à sa malédiction, Jace et Alec entraient dans le palais. Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire s'approcha d'eux avec le sourire,

\- Ah te voilà, je te cherchais partout. Devine quoi, maman et papa vont organiser un bal pour ton vingtième anniversaire s'excita la jeune femme

\- Izzy, je ne suis pas trop chaud pour un bal grimaça Alec

\- Oh allez, en plus tout le monde sera là, j'ai hâte de voir Simon sourit Isabelle

Les deux garçons roulaient des yeux en voyant que leur sœur parlait de son fiancé. Quand Isabelle était âgé de 17 ans elle s'était fiancée à un prince d'un royaume voisin. Ce prince se nommait Simon, Robert et le père de Simon avaient organisé une alliance en mariant les deux héritiers. De plus ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre,

\- Je pense que les parents sont en train de nous attendre avertis Jace

Ils entraient dans la salle du trône pour voir Robert et Maryse sur leurs trônes à tous les deux, ils sourirent en voyant les enfants. Max était debout près de sa mère, il sourit à ses frères et à sa sœur.

\- Maman, papa est-ce que vous allez organiser un bal pour mon vingtième anniversaire demanda Alec

\- Évidemment vu que c'est la tradition d'organiser un bal pour l'héritier du royaume, tous les royaumes voisins seront invités déclara Robert

\- Je comprends, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les bals grimaça Alec

\- Malheureusement tu devras être présent pour ton anniversaire sourit Maryse

Alec hocha la tête, le soir même il se tenait sur le balcon de sa chambre et regarda le ciel. Il regarda son doigt qu'une fine cicatrice ornait,

\- Je t'attends pour que tu tiennes ta promesse Magnus déclara Alec en embrassant son doigt

Le noiraud se mit à haleter doucement en se tenant le cœur, il sentit un frisson de froid le traverser ce qui le fit haleter encore plus. Il failli tomber en tenant fermement la rambarde, il rentra rapidement en se mettant près du feu. Son cœur se réchauffait à la flamme ce qui le soulagea ainsi que son corps, il prit une couverture et s'ajusta à l'intérieur. Plusieurs jours plus tard le royaume fut en liesse pour l'anniversaire du prince Alec, tous les royaumes voisins furent présents pour apporter des cadeaux au prince. Alec se tenait devant le miroir et regarda sa mère en train d'arranger ses cheveux,

\- Tu as tellement grandi mon fils sourit Maryse

\- Je suis toujours le même pourtant à savoir ton fils, aujourd'hui j'ai vingt ans souligna Alec

\- Oui aujourd'hui tu as vingt ans souffla Maryse

Son fils remarqua l'éclat de tristesse dans les yeux de sa mère, elle se reprit rapidement en regardant son fils dans le miroir. Elle l'embrassa sur le sommet de sa tête avant de partir,

\- Nous attendons en bas avec ton père sourit Maryse

\- J'arrive sourit Alec

Alec resta encore un peu dans sa chambre et se regarda dans le miroir, il se leva avant d'haleter en sentant son cœur lui faire mal ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer avant de calmer son cœur, il descendit doucement vers la salle du bal. Il chercha du regard sa fratrie, il trouva sa sœur et son futur beau-frère en train de discuter, Jace était en train de danser avec certaines femmes qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à la noblesse. Max était près de leurs parents, il marcha à travers les invités qui étaient joyeux de le voir. Il entendit mal à l'aise les commentaires des filles qui gloussaient à son encontre, la plupart pensaient qu'Alec les choisirait pour être la reine. Il se mit près de ses parents, Robert sourit en regardant son fils et se leva de son trône.

\- Je lève mon verre à l'anniversaire de mon fils, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire pour tes vingt ans déclara Robert en levant sa coupe

Tous à part Alec levait la coupe pour l'anniversaire du prince, Alec fut mal à l'aise mais sourit timidement. Plus tard dans la soirée il s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller près d'une cheminée pour se réchauffer,

\- Vous avez froid par ce temps agréable constata une voix féminine

\- Je suis assez spéciale on va dire sourit Alec en se tournant à la voix

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts se tenait devant lui, il prit sa main et lui fit un baisemain.

\- Milady salua Alec

\- Je vois qu'on ne m'a pas mentit au sujet de votre gentillesse prince Alec, je suis la duchesse Camille Belcourt. Je suis honorée de faire connaissance avec le prince héritier en personne sourit la jeune femme

\- On va dire ça, je ne veux pas être roi pour le moment répondit Alec

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes fait pour ça sourit Camille

Alec était mal à l'aise en la regardant, ils discutèrent ensemble. Camille se vantait de sa beauté auprès d'Alec qui était gêné par elle.

\- Voyons prince Alexander ne soyez pas gêné gloussa Camille

\- Prince Alec, je n'aime pas que les personnes m'appellent Alexander cracha Alec en la fusillant

\- Je m'en excuse, permettez-moi de vous inviter à danser invita Camille

Alec hocha la tête en acceptant son excuse et l'emmena sur la piste de danse pour danser, ils dansaient sous les yeux de tous les invités. Certains commençaient à ragoter sur les possibles futures fiançailles d'Alec avec la duchesse Belcourt, Maryse et Robert regardaient la scène eux aussi avec scepticisme.

\- Croyez-vous mon roi que cette femme est bonne pour notre fils questionna Maryse

\- Je ne crois pas ma reine, je sens que cette fille cache de mauvaises intentions. Qu'importe ! je vous rappelle que la malédiction se déclenchera ce soir, j'espère qu'on pourra libérer notre fils souhaita Robert

Plus tard Alec s'excusa envers Camille et alla marcha vers le jardin, il respira l'odeur des fleurs du jardin. Il s'assit tranquillement en regardant la lune, son cœur se gela au même moment ce qui le fit haleter violemment. Alec se leva et alla près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer, il remarqua que ses mains étaient devenues froides. Il entendit un rire dans la pièce ce qui le fit se retourner pour voir Camille,

\- Duchesse Belcourt, s'il vous plaît veuillez appeler mes parents haleta Alec

\- Pourquoi donc ? Ce soir ton cœur et ton corps seront gelés pour toujours. Tu vas mourir et je m'emparerai du royaume d'Idris pour régner ricana Camille

\- Quoi interrogea Alec en ayant de la difficulté pour respirer

Camille se changea en Lilith et s'approcha d'Alec en lui caressant le visage, la main de Lilith était encore plus froide ce qui aggrava le cas du gel dans le corps du noiraud.

\- Ton grand-père m'a un jour séduit avant me jeter comme une vulgaire courtisane pour sa femme, alors je me suis jurée de me venger de tous les maux qu'il a pu causer, en m'en prenant à sa famille ricana Lilith

Alec était en train de ramper sur le sol pour essayer de se réchauffer avec le feu, la mauvaise fée éteignit le feu pour refroidir la pièce. Le prince se mit à tousser et trembler de tout son être,

\- Que la vengeance est douce, les fées ne pourront rien faire pour te sauver très cher prince Alexander sourit Lilith

Jace qui cherchait Alec partout retrouva son frère par terre le corps gelé,

\- ALEC cria Jace en venant près de lui,

Il appela ses parents et les gardes, ils ramenèrent Alec dans sa chambre et le mirent dans son lit mais le sortilège de Lilith avait complètement gelé son corps. Alec avait l'air endormit, Isabelle était en train de pleurer sur le corps de son frère avec Maryse, Robert culpabilisa de douleur et de remords. Jace consola Max, ils sortirent de la pièce pour trouver une solution. La fée qui était à l'origine du contre-sort apparut dans la chambre et toucha le front froid d'Alec,

\- Prince Alexander, le temps de ton réveil sera celui de tout le monde. Je condamne le royaume dans un sommeil profond semblable au tien déclara la fée en ouvrant les bras

Tout le royaume d'Idris fut plongé dans un sommeil profond, Robert et Maryse s'endormirent sur la table de réception. Les trois autres enfants dormirent dans la chambre enlacée l'un à l'autre, les gardes furent endormis de même que les servantes. Les animaux dormirent aussi sous l'influence de la magie de la fée, bientôt tout le royaume fut endormi. La rumeur du royaume endormit traversa le pays de partout, bon nombre de princes et de chevaliers traversaient le pays pour réveiller le prince Alec avec une rose qu'ils avaient cueillit eux-mêmes mais aucune rose ne réveilla le prince. Au bout de trois ans personne ne put sortir Alec de son réveil glacial, au fils des années beaucoup abandonnaient la quête. La rumeur arriva alors dans un pays, un jeune homme aux yeux de chats se tenait sur son balcon et contemplait la lune. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme assez âgé marqué par les épreuves terribles qu'elle avait vécues,

\- Est-ce que ça va mon fils demanda la femme

\- Je te retourne la question mère, est-ce que ce chien de Valentin t'a encore frappé derrière mon dos questionna le jeune homme

\- Magnus souffla sa mère

\- Maman, il n'a pas le droit de te frapper ainsi, de plus je le bannirai avec ses fils loin d'Édom déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends mon fils, d'ailleurs il voudrait te voir demain avec Sébastian et Jonathan signala sa mère

Magnus acquiesça de la tête, sa mère lui caressa la joue avant de s'en aller. Magnus avait beaucoup grandi, il était devenu plus fort s'étant entraîner dans un camp de soldat. Un ancien commandant de son défunt père l'avait pris sous son aile et lui avait appris à se battre, en grandissant il avait appris à stopper la main de Valentin qui battait sa mère, ainsi que ses deux fils. Valentin était devenu vieux et ne pouvait pas lutter contre la jeunesse de Magnus, ses deux fils le traitaient toujours comme leur domestique mais le prince héritier était arrivé à les remettre à leur place. Le lendemain il se rendit dans la salle du trône, Valentin se tenait sur son trône à côté de la mère de Magnus. Le prince s'inclina devant sa mère qui hocha la tête et fixa son beau-père sans s'incliner,

\- As-tu oublié que je suis ton roi Magnus rappela Valentin

\- Avez-vous oublié que vous n'êtes que l'époux de ma mère ? Le véritable roi était mon père, vous n'êtes juste que l'usurpateur du trône car je suis l'héritier de mon père rétorqua Magnus

\- Comment oses-tu t'adresser à notre père ainsi cracha Jonathan

\- Chiens qui aboient mais ne mordent pas critiqua Magnus en se tournant vers ses deux demi-frères

Valentin tiqua d'agacement et leva la main pour les faire taire et ramener la situation,

\- Je vous ai fait venir au sujet important, que savez-vous du royaume endormit demanda Valentin

\- On raconte qu'un prince a eu le cœur gelé et que seul le nectar d'une rose fait par amour peut le réveiller, on dit aussi que le royaume est très riche répondit Sébastian

\- Exact, je voudrais que vous vous rendiez là-bas tous les trois pour tenter de réveiller le prince, ainsi nous aurons un royaume en alliance déclara Valentin

\- Très bien père accepta le duo

Magnus ne répondit rien et regarda sa mère en acquiesça de la tête silencieusement, plus tard Valentin fit venir ses fils dans son bureau.

\- Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi est-ce que j'envoie Magnus avec vous ? Eh bien justement je veux que pendant cette quête vous l'éliminez tous les deux ainsi vous aurez deux royaumes chacun déclara Valentin

\- Très bien nous le tuerons père, ainsi nous serons des rois déclara Jonathan

Magnus enlaça sa mère dans ses bras qui pleurait de voir son fils partir loin d'elle,

\- Je reviendrai mère rassura Magnus

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur pour toi déclara sa mère

\- Je comprends ta peur et ton inquiétude mère, je pressens aussi que Valentin va demander à ses fils de m'éliminer pour s'emparer définitivement du royaume déclara Magnus

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla sa mère

\- Je sais mais en même temps je ramènerai ton gendre sourit Magnus

\- Sache que la parole d'une fée peut avoir un autre sens conseilla sa mère

Magnus hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front avant de monter sur son cheval, il galopa en attendant Jonathan et Sébastian. Ils voyagèrent ensemble, plusieurs fois Magnus fit attention au piège de ses demi-frères. Ils campaient la nuit et reprenaient la route le lendemain, bientôt ils trouvèrent une petit auberge. Ils se rendirent à l'intérieur, une vielle dame âgée vint les accueillir avec un petit sourire.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon auberge souhaita la vielle dame

\- Nous voulons trois chambres s'il vous plaît et en même temps nous voulons que le service soit excellent, comme nous sommes des princes déclara Jonathan en lançant un sac d'écus

La vielle dame acquiesça de la tête à l'ordre de Jonathan, elle les installa dans la meilleure chambre de son auberge. Quand vint le tour de Magnus, il lui donna un écu d'or.

\- Madame, je préfère une chambre simple et traitez-moi juste comme un voyageur itinérant déclara Magnus

\- Jeune homme, vous êtes un homme très humble complimenta la vielle dame

\- Je suis un prince mais je préfère être humble envers les gens plus pauvres que moi, si vous le permettez je vais vous aider proposa Magnus

\- Merci mon garçon, je dois éplucher des pommes de terre pour faire la cuisine et à mon âge ça va me prendre toute la journée mais avec toi à mes côtés j'aurai fini à temps sourit la vielle dame

Magnus aida la vielle dame dans sa tâche, elle termina rapidement son travail. Il l'aida à nettoyer l'auberge et les écuries, ses deux demi-frères se moquaient de lui vu qu'il aidait la vielle dame. Après avoir passé trois jours en compagnie de la vielle dame, ils se mirent en route pour le royaume.

\- Où vous rendez-vous comme ça questionna la vielle dame

\- Nous devons nous rendre au royaume endormit répondit Magnus

\- Alors prends ça avec toi, après que la fée ait jeté un sort sur le royaume pour que tous les sujets s'endorment, la sorcière Lilith à fait envahir le royaume de spectres et d'ombres qui se nourrissent de la peur des gens indiqua la vielle dame en lui donnant un collier

Magnus l'a remercia et lui promit de passer la voir assez souvent ce qui rendit heureuse la vielle dame,

\- Avant de partir mon garçon, sache une chose les dire d'une fée sont énigmatiques déclara la vielle dame

\- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on me le dit répondit Magnus en hochant la tête

Magnus galopa en rattrapant ses demi-frères, ils galopaient pendant des jours avant d'arriver au bord du royaume. Ils traversaient les routes sinueuses quand ils arrivèrent très vite devant un lac,

\- Il faut qu'on trouve un bateau pour traverser ce lac ainsi nous serons au royaume endormit déclara Jonathan

Ils cherchaient un bateau avant de trouver une petite barque, les deux frères forçaient Magnus à ramer jusqu'à les berges. Il ramait lentement quand il sentit quelque chose heurter le bateau,

\- Il y a quelque chose qui a heurté le bateau constata Magnus

\- Ça doit être ton imagination, allez rame ordonna Sébastian

Le prince hériter s'arrêta et se concentra avant de voir quelque chose dans l'eau, il se leva et tira son épée de son fourreau. Un tentacule sortit de l'eau et les attaqua, les deux autres eurent peur sur le coup en voyant le tentacule. Le prince héritier sauta sur le tentacule et le coupa avant de plonger dans l'eau pour tuer la créature, les deux frères étaient arrivés sur les berges.

\- Enfin de compte nous n'aurons pas besoin de le tuer vu qu'il s'est fait tuer par la créature du lac ricana Sébastian

\- Je pense aussi ricana Jonathan à son tour

Ils virent du sang noir dans le lac avant de voir quelque chose venir vers eux, Magnus sortit de l'eau en toussant légèrement. Ils étaient choqués de le voir encore en vie, Magnus jeta à peine un coup d'œil vers eux et se rendit vers le royaume. Ils marchaient en voyant le village qui bordait le palais dans le même état, la seule chose qui pouvait trahir était les plantes qui bordaient chaque côté. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les ronces d'épines et arrivèrent au palais.

\- Enfin nous allons cueillir une foutue rose pour réveiller ce maudit prince déclara Jonathan

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? Au lieu d'aller réveiller ce prince, d'aller voir le trésor royal proposa Sébastien dont la cupidité prit possession de lui

\- Fais comme tu veux, moi je vais réveiller ce prince et m'asseoir sur le trône de ce royaume déclara Jonathan

\- Et toi Magnus nous te laissons tailler les ronces d'épines rigola Sébastian

Magnus ne répondit pas à ses paroles moqueuses, il regarda autour de lui pour voir le paysage familier en essayant de se rappeler ses souvenirs. Pendant que ses frères allaient chercher ce qu'ils voulaient, lui s'aventura dans le palais. Il vit tout le monde endormit la vieillesse ne les atteignant pas, il s'avança avant d'être attiré par un jardin familier. Il s'approcha et haleta de surprise en voyant le jardin où Alec et lui avaient fait leurs promesses de sang. Magnus se rappela et se mit à toucher la cicatrice à son doigt,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en se rappelant

Il se retourna en entendant un hurlement, il se mit à courir vers le hurlement pour voir Sébastian sous forme de statue. Jonathan le rejoint et tira son épée pour le menacer,

\- Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère misérable insulta Jonathan

\- Je n'ai rien fait, tu vois bien que c'est de la magie signala Magnus

\- Qui à put faire ça alors que nous ne sommes que tous les deux vociféra Jonathan

Ils entendirent un rire froid, Lilith apparut devant eux. Elle sourit froidement en les regardant,

\- Que vois-je des visiteurs ? Je sens que je vais m'amuser encore plus que je ne le fais d'habitude sourit Lilith

\- Tu es la sorcière qui a emprisonné le prince accusa Jonathan

\- Une vengeance après ce que son grand-père m'a fait, vraiment vous n'aurez pas le prince Alexander. Ce royaume est à moi s'écria Lilith

Jonathan se jeta sur elle, elle disparut dans une fumée noire. Magnus et Jonathan se mirent en quête du prince, ils cherchaient avant de se faire séparer par des illusions de Lilith. Jonathan vit des gens de la noblesse s'inclinaient devant lui,

\- À notre nouveau Roi sourit un duc

Ils l'acclamaient ce qui le rendit vantard et le perdu dans l'illusion, il se réveilla rapidement de l'illusion quand Magnus le poussa contre le mur pour le sauver d'un spectre. Le prince héritier se battit contre le spectre avant de ranger son épée,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Jonathan peureux

\- Des spectres de Lilith, elle utilise des illusions pour que ses hommes puissent assassiner la personne expliqua Magnus

Ils traversaient la salle de bal avec les autres pièces, ils furent rapidement séparés encore une fois. Jonathan marcha en tenant son épée avec la peur en lui, il sursauta en voyant Lilith devant lui. Elle marcha vers lui et fit courir ses longs ongles sur l'épaule du prince,

\- Que dirais-tu d'un marché jeune prince proposa Lilith

\- Que veux-tu demanda Jonathan

\- Le cœur du prince et je t'aiderai à monter sur le trône d'Idris proposa Lilith

\- Alors montre-moi où est le prince pour que je puisse le réveiller demanda Jonathan

\- Il te faut une rose fait à partir d'amour, l'as-tu interrogea Lilith

\- J'ai vu des roses dans le jardin répondit Jonathan

\- Va chercher une rose proposa Lilith

Jonathan cueillit une rose quelconque dans le jardin avant de rejoindre Lilith, elle le guida dans la chambre d'Alec. Jonathan s'assit sur le lit et posa le nectar de la rose sur les lèvres d'Alec, Lilith se mit à éclater de rire diaboliquement.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais au moins j'ai pu m'amuser avec toi ricana Lilith

\- Non, je vais défaire ce sort et te renvoyer en enfer déclara Jonathan

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec qui étaient froides, le noiraud ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Lilith se mit à rire encore plus, Jonathan tira son épée avant de se jeter sur Lilith, elle esquiva l'épée avant d'embrocher le cœur de Jonathan et de le retirer de son corps

\- Et de deux, maintenant le troisième gloussa Lilith

Magnus était en train se méfier où il allait, il vit Lilith apparaître devant lui. Elle lui sourit froidement en le regardant,

\- Voilà ce que je te propose le cœur du prince contre le royaume d'Idris proposa Lilith

\- J'ai déjà un royaume, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je sais que tu es maléfique accusa Magnus

\- Je te défendrai de te rendre au prince déclara Lilith

Elle lui lança un sort, Magnus se protégea avant de voir que le collier de la vieille dame le protégeait de sa magie. Lilith fut frustré de la situation,

\- SOIS MAUDIT TESSA cria Lilith

Magnus se mit à courir en combattant les soldats morts-vivants de Lilith, il arriva un peu plus tard dans la chambre d'Alec. Lilith apparut en riant,

\- Sans roses tu ne pourras pas le réveiller se moqua Lilith

\- Je l'ai avec moi sorcière déclara Magnus en sortant une rose

\- Une rose quelconque ne marchera pas ricana Lilith

Le prince héritier ne répondit pas à la sorcière et était sur le point de donner le nectar avant de se souvenir du conseil de sa mère et la vielle dame, il but le nectar à la place et caressa la joue d'Alec avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Lilith se mit à rire devant l'échec de Magnus, ce dernier caressa la joue du prince amoureusement.

\- C'est l'heure de te réveiller mon amour, je suis venu de te chercher comme promis sourit Magnus

\- Tu as échoué mais au moins tu as pu être amusant se moqua Lilith

Alec papillonna des yeux en se réveillant, il ouvrit les yeux en grands en montrant ses yeux bleus. Magnus sourit en le regardant,

\- QUOI IMPOSSIBLE ! réfuta Lilith

\- TU AS PERDU LILITH déclara une voix féminine

La même fée qui avait sauvé la vie d'Alec en donnant un contre-sort apparut, la sorcière grimaça de haine en la voyant.

\- TESSA cria Lilith

\- L'amour a triomphé du mal, à savoir de toi, que tu sois renvoyée en enfer pour l'éternité déclara Tessa en lui jetant une boule de lumière

La sorcière esquiva la boule de feu et voulu se jeter sur le couple, Magnus transperça la sorcière avec son épée. Elle cracha du sang avant de tomber à genoux, elle se mit à se consumer sur place dans les flammes. Alec s'était agrippé à Magnus ayant peur, Tessa se tourna vers le couple et ouvrit ses bras pour retirer son sort. Tout le monde se réveilla de leur long sommeil, Robert et Maryse s'étiraient en voyant qu'ils avaient dormit pendant longtemps. Ils se levaient pour aller voir leur fils aîné avant de le voir debout en pleine forme,

\- Alec appela Maryse les larmes aux yeux

\- Je vais bien mère je suis guéri de ma malédiction sourit Alec

Robert et Maryse se jetèrent dans les bras de leur fils, la fratrie entra et sauta dans ses bras aussi. Le couple royal ne comprit pas la situation concernant leur fils,

\- Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que tu es guérit demanda Robert

\- Eh bien c'est grâce à Magnus sourit Alec en se tournant vers le prince héritier qui était dans un coin de la chambre

Le couple avait eu raison en disant que le prince d'Édom était le sauveur de leur fils, ils organisèrent une fête pour le retour de leur fils. Quelques jours plus tard Alec et Magnus furent fiancés, Alec avait abdiqué son titre d'héritier en faveur de son jeune frère Max pour aller vivre avec son futur mari Magnus. Le jour des noces Valentin et la mère de Magnus firent le voyage, son beau-père ne fut pas enchanté de savoir ses fils morts et que Magnus soit toujours vivant. Il essaya de montrer son bon côté à son beau-fils mais celui-ci n'avait pas oublié le mal qu'il lui avait fait, sa mère était fière de ce que son fils avait accomplie. Alec était dans sa chambre et était nerveux, il regarda la cicatrice en souriant, Jace entra dans sa chambre.

\- Alec, ça va s'inquiéta Jace

\- Je vais bien, je suis juste nerveux d'épouser l'homme que j'aime sourit Alec

\- Eh bien tu ne seras plus nerveux maintenant qu'il t'attend sourit Jace

Ils descendirent en bas pour rejoindre la salle où s'organisait la cérémonie, Alec marcha dans l'allée accompagner de sa sœur qui l'emmena à l'autel. Il regarda ses parents qui étaient heureux pour lui, il se mit en face de son futur mari. Magnus lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain,

\- Nous sommes réunis ici en ce jour pour lier le prince Magnus d'Édom et le prince Alexander d'Idris par les liens sacrés du mariage, si quelqu'un d'autre dans cette salle veut s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais déclara le prêtre

Personne ne se leva ce qui lui donna la confirmation qu'il pouvait continuer la cérémonie, le prêtre fit une petite prière pour les anges.

\- Alexander, voulez-vous prendre Magnus comme légitime époux dans la joie et la peine, dans le bonheur et le malheur, dans la richesse et la pauvreté demanda le prêtre

\- Oui répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Et vous Magnus d'Édom…coupa le prêtre

\- OUI répondit Magnus sans laisser le prêtre terminer

Tous rigolaient devant le oui sonore de Magnus, le couple échangea leurs alliances en disant leurs vœux d'amour.

\- Je vous déclare mari et mari, vous pouvez vous embrasser déclara le prêtre

Magnus sourit de joie et attira Alec dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné, le couple se fit accueillir par des fleurs et des applaudissements. Ils ouvrirent le bal en dansant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le couple marié était heureux. Magnus porta son mari jusqu'à leur chambre pour passer leur nuit de noce, il le posa sur le lit et lui caressa la joue.

\- Mon prince Alexander, tu n'appartiens rien qu'à moi sourit Magnus

\- Tu m'appartiens aussi sourit Alec à son tour

Magnus l'embrassa amoureusement, ils s'embrassèrent un bon moment. Le prince d'Édom dévia ses lèvres dans le cou d'Alec en déboutonnant son costume lentement, il lui caressa le torse. Il parsema son cou de suçons, l'asiatique descendit ses lèvres vers son torse et prit son téton en bouche. Il pinça l'autre téton avec sa main, il aspira le téton d'Alec en le suçotant avant de passer à l'autre téton. Alec gémit de plaisir en serrant les draps entre ses mains, Magnus se lassa très vite du téton et descendit plus au sud, de son enleva le pantalon de son mari et se plaça entre ses jambes, il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de prendre l'érection d'Alec en bouche. Alec eut les yeux écarquillés et se décolla presque le bassin sous la surprise, son amant le prit en bouche avant de renflouer un réflexe de renvoi pour le prendre dans la gorge. Il joua avec ses testicules, lubrifia ses doigts et les fit coulisser dans l'intimité de son amant. Alec gémit de plus en plus fort sous le traitement de son mari, le prince retira ses doigts et le pénétra lentement sans cesser le regarder. Alec arqua le dos en griffant son dos sous la douleur, Magnus attendit un moment avant de bouger légèrement ses hanches. Il accéléra de plus en plus ses coups de reins en son amant, son mari cria de plaisir de plus en plus fort sous les coups de reins de Magnus. Le noiraud eut les yeux révulsés en sentant son amant frôler sa prostate, il n'en pouvait plus et se mit jouir sur leurs deux ventres. Magnus serra les dents et se mit à jouir aussi dans l'intimité d'Alec, il s'effondra sur lui et se retira lentement ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Alec

Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'endormirent, la fête de leur mariage dura une semaine. Alec partit à Édom pour régner au côté de Magnus, ce dernier bannit Valentin de son royaume à jamais, il brisa aussi les lois disant qu'une reine pourrait désormais régner en attendant la majorité du prince héritier. Le couple régna pendant des années dans le bonheur et l'amour, le blason d'Édom fut changé pour des roses que tenait un ange. Ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants qui prirent la place de leurs parents par la suite, l'histoire d'Alec et de Magnus fut racontés dans de nombreuses légendes et histoires. Depuis, chaque couple s'offre des roses qui sont symboles d'amour et de bonheur, sur ce mes amis je vous laisse sur ce conte plein d'amour car je vais conter d'autres histoires d'amour. Au revoir mes amis. FIN

* * *

**Review ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cet os est spécialement pour la St Valentin. Bisous glacés.**


End file.
